Scias
Scias is a character within Breath of Fire IV. He was assigned to watch over Ryu and the party whilst Cray was put on trial. Role in Breath of Fire IV and Personality A lanky mercenary and swordsman from the dog-like Grassrunner Clan who lives for money. He's a man of few words, and when he does talk he has a constant stutter. He's also rumored to be a man who loves his drinks. Most swords he equips allows him to attack twice, due to his quickdraw technique. Scias is also known to use a fighting style called "Bushi Dog". Not much is known about Scias's past and not much development goes into his character either. It has been implied that he has been in the mercenary business a long time though, and he remains professional about his work. Regardless of what he is paid to do, he does it to the best of his considerable abilities. He also tends to be a bit literal about his work, as he was first employed to "keep an eye" on Ryu and the others, and did exactly that, by following them around everywhere but never tries stops them at any point, effectively "keeping an eye" on them. He is difficult to read, but likely his mercenary lifestyle necessitates never showing emotion. He does have a change of heart and becomes a genuine friend to Ryu and the others due to Nina's influence, learning that money and rewards aren't everything because of her. Scias does have a rather unnerving grin when he is emphasizing a point he's making, showing off some considerably impressive fangs, especially when one notes he almost never smiles. In Battle He has a slightly greater balance of physical attack power, magic, and agility like Ryu, but arguably greater in agility, evasion, and countering. He has an affinity to water, so he naturally possesses all three levels of ice spells and has a good assortment of healing magic, functioning as a second doctor for the team should the need arise. Arguably his most interesting skill is his Shining Blade, which inflicts critical damage with a 100% probability. Many of the weapons he can equip also possess the +1 hit attribute, and generally, more so than the rest of the party, it is his weaponry that determines just how effective his physical attacks are. Some of the best equipment in the game can only be equipped by Scias. Scias's unique skill is Rahkasa, and always activates when his HP has fallen into the yellow. Rahkasa is identical to the Last Resort ability (it adds his Defense to his Power and then drops his Defense to zero). As far as Masters go, Scias's only real concern is his average AP, so he should be paired with someone who can boost it to a considerable value. Like Fou-Lu, his element background is water, so he takes more damage from fire-based attacks. Trivia *In the original Japanese version, Scias has a drinking problem, but due to censorship issues when localized, his alcohol related speech deficiencies were substituted by a pronounced stuttering. *Upon seeing Ershin's true form, Scias states that he likes goddesses very much. *Scias is often seen hanging around Ursula when the party is camping, due to their similar loner natures. Gallery File:SciasFace1_Sprite.png File:SciasFace2_Sprite.png File:SciasFace3_Sprite.png File:SciasFace4_Sprite.png File:SciasFace5_Sprite.png Bof4-scias2.jpg Category:Breath of Fire IV Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Protagonists Category:Breath of Fire IV Grassrunner Category:Breath of Fire IV Characters Category:Grassrunners